


Silenzio e Vapore

by Cricco87



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Oral Sex, Sad Ending, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricco87/pseuds/Cricco87
Summary: I viaggiatori trovano rifugio da una tormenta di neve in una locanda con terme annesse dispersa fra le montagne delle Terre Glaciali. Nel silenzio della notte, mentre tutti dormono, due di loro si scopriranno vicini e si abbandoneranno ai piaceri di un caldo bagno di passione.





	Silenzio e Vapore

Una locanda: unica scintilla illuminata nella fredda notte delle distese del Nord; baluardo di pace e salvezza dagli occhi dei lupi nel buio, dal nero silenzio dei boschi ghiacciati; dove fra i rami immobili una gelida morte attendava paziente. La locanda stava immobile e fumante al culmine di un’ alta collina innevata. All’interno, gli otto viaggiatori avevano trovato ristoro dopo una lunga marcia sotto la tormenta. L’inverno, inclemente, batteva le Terre Glaciali con le sue dita aguzze e penetranti. Fra il legno delle pareti e sui vetri appannati i cristalli creavano stupende armonie geometriche pronte a sciogliersi subito in rigagnoli azzurri ad ogni sbuffo di calore interno. Ma un diverso tipo di acqua, al sicuro nel ventre caldo della locanda, ristorava le membra stanche di Olberic il veterano. L’uomo giaceva, quieto e abbandonato, fra i fumi rilassanti di un bagno bollente: le rughe attorno alle labbra leggermente tese da un sorriso accennato, portato sul volto al ricordo delle reazioni fanciullesche di alcuni compagni nello scoprire il cuore termale di quel rifugio remoto, trovato per caso nel deserto ghiacciato del Nord. Ma la chiassosa Tressa e il goliardico Alfyn, il malizioso Therion e la dolce Ophelia, il saggio Cyrus e H’aanit la riflessiva avevano già approfittato all’arrivo dei piaceri di quel santuario di vapore. Lui aveva atteso che la notte si facesse più tarda, le palpebre di quei ragazzi più basse. E quando ognuno di loro riposava al sicuro di un sonno tiepido e confortevole, solo allora si era concesso di abbassare la guardia. Solo allora aveva sciolto i lacci della gravosa armatura, appoggiato la pesante lama nel suo fodero ed era scivolato nell’abbraccio di quella vasca dove ora sedeva, in ascolto. Alle sue orecchie giungeva il costante mormorio della tormenta, come una litania lontana a spazzar via ogni pensiero; lo sfrigolare delle pietre bollenti sopra il fuoco che teneva acceso quel piccolo paradiso termale; il russare di un compagno senza volto oltre la parete; lo scorrere improvviso e lento della porta sull’altro lato della stanza. Restò immobile, socchiudendo entrambe le palpebre in direzione del rumore in un gesto d’istintiva, invisibile allerta. E la vide.

Ridere e scherzare tutta la sera con i compagni in quel miracoloso, caldo rifugio era stato bello, piacevole, rigenerante. Ma Primrose aveva bisogno di un altro tipo di confronto, ora che la notte era scesa sui loro volti stanchi. Un conforto che solo nel silenzio riusciva a trovare. Nel silenzio privo di musica, di parole, di sguardi. Un silenzio nel quale togliere i vestiti non portava alla mente ricordi aguzzi come lame e pesanti come il sapore del sangue sui denti. Un silenzio nel quale il suo corpo non era merce, non era spettacolo, non era oggetto, non era nient’altro se non un corpo bisognoso di quiete. Un silenzio anche per la mente, per i ricordi che spesso si affollavano di fischi, grida, musica, canto, voci, gemiti e pianto. Era allora che abbassava lo sguardo su ciò che rimaneva di se stessa e lo raccoglieva con incrollabile dedizione. Per questo, rimosso ciò che separava il suo corpo nudo dal mondo esterno e facendo meno rumore possibile, aveva fatto scorrere la porta della stanza termale; sicura di trovare nel ventre della locanda una culla per i suoi pensieri spezzati. Ma lui era lì. Si era resa conto di non essere sola quando ormai aveva mosso già due passi incuranti verso il vapore dell vasca bollente. Si era irrigidita sul posto come un animale che troppo tardi avverte l’odore selvatico del predatore in attesa. Di certo non era la sorpresa di trovarsi di fronte ad un uomo a provocare quel blocco, né il pudore ormai dimenticato negli anni ad averle fatto coprire i seni ed il sesso con il vestito che portava avvolto fra le braccia. Era il momento ad essere sbagliato, il luogo nel quale lei adesso si trovava dentro di sè. Il velo che la proteggeva dal resto del mondo era stato stracciato. Il silenzio era stato invaso. Ma come comprese quando vide il compagno disteso nella vasca allontanare con forza lo sguardo dal suo corpo: quel corpo che negli anni si era sentito catapultati addosso centinaia, migliaia di sguardi bramosi; quando lo vide rimanere zitto ed immobile e notò i suoi lineamenti farsi seri e contriti; ad invaderla era stato solo un altro, solitario silenzio.

Era completamente nuda davanti a lui. Distolse lo sguardo non con un accenno di difficoltà. Le braccia e le gambe distese nell’acqua si irrigidirono un poco al palesarsi di quell’apparizione. Il disagio che tentava di tenere nascosto fini con lo sfogarsi su un volto: che aveva abbandonato la quiete per una crucciata, silente protesta verso ciò che stava accadendo. Non avrebbe voluto essere lì. Non avrebbe dovuto togliere l’armatura e poggiare la spada. Mostrarsi vulnerabile ad una compagna, mostrarsi umano a colei che, insieme ad ognuno degli altri, avrebbe dovuto proteggere a costo della vita. Lui era lo scudo; il braccio levato. Fu mentre era perso in questi pensieri che notò che l’improvviso pudore di lei (apparso come bizzarro inizialmente alla coda dell’occhio) si era trasformato senza alcun accenno di voce in un avanzare lento verso la vasca. Non la guardava, ma percepiva il suo sguardo; percepiva i suoi movimenti, naturalmente sinuosi, fino ai bordi di marmo che contenevano l’oasi nella quale era immerso. Non avrebbe potuto far altro che osservarla, a quel punto, cercando magari di focalizzare lo sguardo sul volto di lei per comprendere le intenzioni non espresse dalle sue labbra immutate. Ogni piacere provato da quando aveva sciolto i lacci di cuoio si era ormai trasformato in rimpianto. Non voleva essere lì. La osservò, finalmente, scoprendo con sorpresa sul volto di lei uno sguardo mai visto prima.

Rimase immobile, ripagando con la stessa moneta il silenzio che lui offriva. La aveva sicuramente vista priva di veli prima che riuscisse a coprirsi con essi. Eppure il suo sguardo non era mutato nella maniera in cui lei vedeva solitamente uno sguardo mutare. Non reagiva, il soldato, se non cercando di rialzare senza successo un muro che ormai era stato infranto. I loro silenzi cozzavano fra i fumi della stanza. E senza sapere come, una nuova sensazione andò a formarsi in lei. Un abbandono figlio di una vita da serva, ma senza finta malizia o preteso pudore. Una totale assenza di emozioni, positive o negative che fossero. Semplicemente tenne le labbra chiuse e avanzò verso la vasca, il corpo desideroso del calore dell’acqua bollente. La mente assente, il cuore sopito. Guardava Olberic, compagno di molte battaglie e difficili avventure, ma non lo vedeva davvero di fronte a sé. Stava osservando qualcosa di simile a lei, eppure tanto distante. Stava osservando sé stessa negli occhi di lui. Lo sguardo della danzatrice era spento, obliato, mentre si immergeva nella grande vasca. I capelli di lei si sciolsero sull’acqua, i suoi seni e i suoi fianchi perfetti trovarono conforto dal freddo del Nord. E rimase così. A fissarlo in silenzio.

Qualcosa non tornava in quello sguardo. Aveva visto Primrose prodursi in decine di sguardi diversi, nel tempo. L’aveva vista sorridere e fingere interesse per i discorsi di un nobile, occhieggiare un mercante con provocante malizia, ridere mentre ballava con una bambina di Solvelato, fissare con fredda determinazione la gola tagliata di uno dei suoi carnefici. Ma mai l’aveva vista così priva di vita, abbandonata a chissà quale pensiero. Restò ad osservarla alcuni istanti, mentre il moto creato nell’acqua dal suo corpo si quietava e il vapore avvolgeva entrambi con pigra costanza. Concluse, dopo un guazzabuglio di pensieri incoerenti provocati dalle forme di lei onnipresenti alla coda dell’occhio, che il disagio di entrambi era da imputare ad una sola cosa: la presenza di lui nella vasca. Decise quindi, ritrovando la risoluzione che non esitava a dimostrare quando indosso aveva i suo vestimenti di guerra, di eliminare il problema alla radice e concedere alla compagna il bagno rilassante che evidentemente cercava. Sarebbe andato a riposare: dopotutto, aveva dedicato fin troppo tempo a sé stesso. Con fermezza si schiarì quindi la voce ed emesse un breve e conciso “Chiedo scusa. Credo sia meglio che vada” rialzandosi in quell’istante dalla sua posizione seduta, senza pensarci troppo e mostrandosi così completamente nudo di fronte allo sguardo di lei. Si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto troppo tardi. E nel notare un cambiamento sul volto di lei cercò di controllare al contempo l’imbarazzo del volersi coprire per pudore e la reazione corporea che ormai, seppur nolente e lenta, aveva iniziato ad avvenire nel suo basso ventre. Restando così immobile per qualche istante di troppo.

La virilità di lui, seppur priva di eccitazione, distava adesso meno di un braccio dal suo viso. Il corpo del milite era alto e possente. I muscoli tesi per l’evidente imbarazzo colavano acqua bollente e emanavano calde volute di fumo. Le cicatrici di cento battaglie segnavano le sue gambe, braccia e torace come solchi del tempo su una mappa antica. La possanza di Olberic avrebbe disarmato la maggior parte delle fanciulle, sopratutto da così vicino. Ma non c’era niente da disarmare in Primrose. Aveva ascoltato pronunciare quelle parole senza capirle. Adesso, senza capire perché, lo stava guardando. Lui pronunciò altre parole, forse preso dall’imbarazzo, ma lei non le sentì. L’abitudine delle sue nottate da concubina si fece lentamente strada nell’incoscienza della danzatrice, come una vecchia amica con la quale non c’è bisogno di parlare per capirsi. Semplicemente, senza capire bene come e senza finzione alcuna, si trovo ad avanzare lentamente nella vasca, in ginocchio; fino a che il sesso di lui, in tutta la sua placida imponenza, non era che pochi centimetri di fronte al suo volto.

“Immagino non sia così sconvolgente vedere un uomo nudo per te” borbottò il milite cercando con un enorme sforzo di non mostrarsi imbarazzato o coprirsi le vergogne. Fin troppo fragile era risultato agli occhi della compagna stanotte, un ulteriore prova di debolezza ne avrebbe di sicuro scalfito l’immagine, o almeno era questo il grosso filone andato a formarsi nei pensieri confusi di Olberic: un uomo fin troppo temprato dalla pietra, ormai del tutto disavvezzo all’intima compagnia femminile. Guardava in direzione della ragazza, ma gli occhi freddi si erano rivestiti della solita patina distante e pensosa : lo sguardo oltrepassava le forme lussuriose della nuda creatura, perdendosi oltre ad essa ad inquadrare la porta lontana, via di fuga da quel malinteso vergognoso. Fu per quello che non si accorse che il mare dei suoi capelli avevano percorso la distanza che li separava; se non ormai quando fu troppo tardi e le lunghe ciocche fluenti ormai sfioravano, sospinte dall’acqua, le sue cosce allenate dagli anni. Abbassò lo sguardo, tornando quasi con un sussulto al momento corrente; e non poté non vederla, adesso, in tutta la sua bellezza. La sua chioma profumata, mossa come onde di sabbia, si scioglieva in mare come la spiaggia battuta dalle onde; gli occhi restavano languidi e dolci anche in quello sguardo privo d’emozione che mostrava; le lunghe ciglia, i seni rotondi e rosei, i fianchi e le natiche. Metà della sua bellezza era fuori dall’acqua, come una driade che appare dal fiume senza curarsi degli sguardi indiscreti dell’uomo. Metà restava sott’acqua, come una serena statua sommersa. Nell’intera sua figura qualcosa di divino e di profano andavano a mischiarsi, a fondersi. Non aveva mai visto un’immagine simile. Un tale affronto a tutto ciò che era sacro. Un tale richiamo istintivo e carnale capace di abbattere ogni difesa, ogni possibile dubbio all’estasi dei sensi. Una evidente pulsazione percosse il suo sesso ormai sveglio. “Non..” riuscì a blaterare solo questo, rapito e stordito dalla sua vicinanza e dalla bocca di lei che dolcemente si posava sopra il suo membro.

Chi avesse spiato dall’uscio in silenzio, chi avesse socchiuso la porta del bagno caldo e avesse teso orecchie e occhi alla visione di quel rapporto avrebbe visto una giovane dea delle acque abbeverarsi alla fonte di un possente titano. La figlia del Sole aveva trovato nella grossa appendice di carne pulsante un amante inconsueto. Lo baciava, sfiorava e assaggiava come preda di un raptus tanto dolce quanto privo di ogni possibile inibizione. Mentre le mani imponenti dell’uomo passavano fra i capelli di lei accarezzandole la nuca, capaci di sfiorare con una leggerezza inconsueta e difficile a credersi. L’eccitazione saliva in entrambi i corpi abbandonati nell’acqua e si palesava nel fiato più serrato del milite, nella sua virilità che ad ogni istante cresceva in possanza e durezza e nelle movenze passionali della danzatrice, che si facevano via via più ardite e profonde.

La mente di Olberic aveva perso ogni filo razionale: gli occhi socchiusi, i lineamenti distesi ma vigili si abbandonavano a sensazioni sopite negli anni e appena rinvenute nell’oscurità profonda del subconscio. Ogni tanto gli occhi andavano a scrutare, con avidità, il capo di Primrose e le sue movenze estasianti sulla sua eccitazione. Fu quando non riuscì più, nel piacere nel quale adesso, sconfitto, si stava estraniando, a trattenere un gemito che reagi improvvisamente: e senza rendersene conto si mosse verso di lei.

Il suo sesso tozzo e pulsante ormai le occupava completamente la bocca. Annaspava cercando di deliziarlo nell’arte in cui era tanto esperta, ma senza alcuno di questi pensieri coscienti in mente. Seguiva solo un istinto bruciante e carnale, un abbandono costante, un impulso profondo. Fu nel momento in cui lo sentì gemere per la prima volta che si ritrovò all’improvviso priva della sua erezione fra le labbra. Le dita forti di Olberic le stavano tenendo saldamente la testa ferma lontana da lui. Rivolse verso l’alto le labbra carnose ancora semichiuse, in un confuso sguardo ormai del tutto trasparente verso l’uomo; giusto in tempo per vederlo chinarsi su di lei, sentire le braccia di lui stringerle la schiena ed il seno, il suo volto ispido avvicinarsi e la sua bocca cresposa cercare avidamente quella di lei. E dopo averla chiamata “Rose”, in un sussurro, un bacio vorace la avvolse.

L’amplesso che seguì quel bacio fu intenso e ferale. Un avvinghiarsi di corpi in estasi. Un gioco di posizioni e forme nell’acqua. Quando lui comandava, era come se la montagna gettasse la sua ombra possente sul deserto, oscurandone il sole e donando il fresco piacere della notte agli abitanti delle sabbie nelle loro case riarse. Le sue mani grosse e potenti scivolavano sulla schiena di lei, scorrendo sui fianchi e sui glutei, amandone le forme con la precisa esperienza di un artigiano di guerra che ama una spada quando vi passa sopra la coltre. E con altrettanto ardore di un ferro caldo battuto sulla forgia la penetrava, possedendola completamente con forza e decisa prestanza sino a farle inarcare la schiena di piacere ad ogni colpo. Quando lei dominava, era come se la calda brezza del Sud soffiasse con costante ed elegante bellezza sui villaggi dei monti grigi; e le famiglie uscissero all’avvento di quel messaggero dell’aria, lasciando a terra gli arnesi e godendosi qualche minuto di tiepida quiete. Il suo corpo, pari a quello di un serpente di gioia e lussuria, si muoveva su di lui in quella danza carnale capace di estrarre ogni briciolo di coscienza rimasta nella mente marziale del guerriero; donandogli un piacere che mai altro essere umano nel letto, altra pinta di birra in locanda, altro scontro all’ultimo sangue in arena o vittoria sudata sul campo gli avessero dato.

“Rose”, continuava a chiamarla. “Rose”. E la stringeva baciandone il volto e i capelli nell’ultima lotta dei loro corpi ormai allo stremo. L’uno di fronte all’altro, gli sguardi persi oltre le spalle del compagno. I volti piegati in una smorfia di piacere assoluto, in un orgasmo a stretto contatto. Le gambe di lei aggrappate alla schiena di lui, le sue dita nella carne. Le mani di lui a tenerle fermo il bacino mentre elargiva gli ultimi colpi di reni; aggiungendo al tepore dell’acqua un nuovo denso calore in lei, lunghi getti che le scaldarono il ventre fino a ritrovarsi a sentire di nuovo il piacere del culmine; mentre lui ansimava come sfinito da scontro mortale e finiva di provar godimento al suo interno.

Restarono alcuni secondi appoggiati l’uno alla fronte dell’altra, ansimando. Poi lui cercò di dire qualcosa, ma lei lo mise a tacere con un dito sulle labbra; scivolando al contempo, lentamente, fuori di lui. Si allontanò un poco, continuando ad ansimare nell’acqua gelida e raccolse i capelli in una mano. Lui la guardava, estasiato. Non lo aveva mai visto così. Mai, forse, l’avrebbe più rivisto. Perché era stato proprio in quell’amplesso, seppur tanto forte e carnale; tanto simile e giusto; in quel trovarsi spezzati ed attoniti allo stesso identico modo che era emerso un superstite. Ed uno sconfitto.

Primrose lisciava i capelli con l’acqua bollente. Il suo sguardo era tornato più simile al solito. Freddo, saggiava ogni ciuffo nel palmo della mano. Pensoso e distante, si stagliava agli occhi di Olberic come un mistero rinnovato. Ma egli, ancora battuto nella lotta recente, la osservava con gusto: ignaro del destino riservatogli da un piccolo, semplice inciampo in quel mischiarsi di corpi e lussuria. “Il mio nome non è Rose” Gli disse di colpo, lasciando andare la treccia e volgendosi dal lato opposto della vasca, a mostrargli la schiena e le gambe sinuose. “Nessuno di voi mi ha mai chiamato Rose.” Lui smise di sorridere “Prim dite, quando vi rivolgete a me. Anche se Rose sarebbe più semplice, più comune. Mi chiamate Prim” Le sue parole erano fredde quanto la neve che adesso cadeva assonnata fuori dai vetri. Lui assottigliò lo sguardo. “Vorrei credere che il tuo fosse un diminutivo. Un gesto d’affetto durante ciò che ci stava accadendo. Ma non è così” Olberic si mise a sedere nella vasca tentando di replicare ma il tono di lei riprese più freddo di prima “Ho visto il tuo sguardo, quando mi chiamavi così. Non so chi sia stata Rose. Ma se appartiene al passato, è lì che dovresti seppellire il suo ricordo” Attese dunque, come ragno che tende la sua tela implacabile, la risposta del compagno di viaggi.

Il soldato si guardava intorno, lo sguardo tanto mutato nel loro incontro carnale era ormai ritornato quello di prima. Prima persino che lei entrasse nella stanza. Prima di sciogliere i lacci di cuoio della corazza pesante. Prima di scorgere una luce nel buio del Nord. “Eppure..il tuo nome è anche Rose. Non è forse così?”.

“Vattene”. La stilettata ghiacciata trafisse il termine delle sue parole. Olberic abbassò lo sguardo verso la vasca e l’acqua bollente sembro in pochi istanti freddarsi e venir gelida al tocco. Non emise altro fiato. Si alzò, scese a terra, riprese le vesti e le armi. Raggiunse la porta e si fermò, stancamente, a guardarsi alle spalle. E per un attimo non vide lei. Per un attimo ebbe tutto senso. Per un istante quella locanda fra i giacchi fu una stalla a Pletruvia: e l’odore del fieno tagliato riempiva l’olfatto quanto i sorrisi dorati di lei riempivan lo sguardo. Poi tornò buio; tornò il legno bagnato, la vasca fumante; tornò il freddo del fodero sulla coscia scoperta. E la porta aperta sul prossimo giorno di marcia. Ma prima di chiudersi l’uscio alle spalle, posò gli occhi su Primrose che si acconciava i capelli con una spilla dì ottone. La vide che stava in silenzio sul bordo di marmo. La vide che piangeva, immobile in viso, senza emettere suono.


End file.
